Brock Mason
Name: Brock Mason Gender: Male Age: 19 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Football, working out, studying. Appearance: Standing at a notch over 6ft and tipping the scales at 192 lbs, Brock has an impressive physique. Most of his weight comes from muscle, which is present across most of his body, especially his arms - Brock's frame just plain looks powerful. Brock's skin tone could be described as Malado, an indication of his mixed heritage. Similarly, his eyes are a bright blue, an odd contrast to his skin. Brock styles his light brown hair into a faux hawk that protrudes upwards in two or three inch spikes. His jaw is pretty square, but is usually free of hair, as if Brock doesn't shave, his chin quickly becomes covered in a tangled mess. Brock usually wears short-sleeved t-shirt to show off his muscles, and jeans for his trousers. Biography: Brock Mason had it easy in his early childhood. His parents were both well off and always had time for their only child, meaning his upbringing was very loving. He wasn't a particularly demanding kid, so Brock never suffered from being spoiled. So his first couple of years went by with ease. However, the first indication that things perhaps weren't quite right came when Brock first entered school. Brock had never been the type of kid to pick up a book when he was young, and even when he did, it seemed he focused more on pictures than words. In school, Brock struggled with reading and writing, and before too long, his teachers came to the conclusion that he was dyslexic, and a visit to a educational psychologist quickly confirmed this. Problems continued from there. Brock slowly began to grasp the concepts and abilities that were troubling him, but it was a gruelling struggle, and mentally exhausting. The young Brock grew more and more frustrated with his lack of progress, and although he never really expressed these feelings, he grew angrier and angrier about it. It wasn't fair. Why did he have to be the one that had these problems anyway? Everybody was getting along just fine, and yet he seemed like the sole person with difficulties. Eventually, this culminated in Brock flunking a year, and having to repeat, making him a year older than many of his current classmates. At this time, Brock started to find outlets for his frustration in sports, taking up football for the sake of being able to get physical with other people without getting into the trouble he would for just plain bullying. To Brock's surprise, he was actually good at the sport, perhaps due to the size and age advantage he had over most of the others on the team. This made him feel slightly less inadequate, but didn't allay the frustration he felt at not being able to perform well in school. Still, in order to help his sporting endeavours, Brock started out with a new exercise regime to try and bulk himself up, and the results, over time, were certainly impressive. Brock is not a bright person by any means, and if anything it means he has to work extremely hard to reach even a slightly below average level. He's constantly in danger of failing again, simply due to his disability, and therefore has to do a great deal of studying. He's willing to do so, as he doesn't particularly want to fail, but still, he resents the effort he has to put in. After all, a lot of people just breezed right through school, and then there was Brock, who was so dumb he had to be held back and even then has difficulty passing. Brock makes most of his friends amongst the athletic crowd , and even then, he doesn't quite fit in. If anything, Brock tends to be the 'dumb muscle' of a particular group, but hey, at least they're 'friends' right? He doesn't get on well at all with the more intelligent people in the year, as Brock is more than a little bit jealous of them. Furthermore, whilst not a guy who you'd hang the label 'school bully' on, Brock definitely has his jerk moments, usually when he's done badly in yet another test. In general, Brock's personality is one of contrasts - switching between shy and reserved to explosive anger whenever his pent-up frustrations are let out. Advantages: Brock is very physically powerful and has a lot of stamina from football, plus the ability to take a fair amount of punishment, although not from weapons. He's fairly guileless, so people will probably have an easier time trusting him than some of his more intelligent classmates. Disadvantages: Brock isn't exactly a genius, and would probably be quite easy to trick or otherwise fool. He doesn't have too many friends, and people might be put off from him due to his obvious strength. Brock also isn't particularly quick on his feet, and his lack of agility and speed will make it a lot easier to outrun him. Designated Number: Male student no. 60 --- Designated Weapon: Sigma 40P (9mm) clips (16 round capacity) Conclusion: I seem to remember a slow, stupid football player from our last round. I also remember laughing as the brute failed miserably. I would say B060 could stand a chance, but since his assigned weapon isn’t a helmet, chances are he’ll be someone’s meatshield until they want his gun. Good luck Forrest...I mean Brock. The above biography is as written by Clueless. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Namira Kills: None Killed By: Rigged shotgun set up by Sarah Atwell Collected Weapons: Sigma 40P (9mm) clips (16 round capacity) (Assigned Weapon) Allies: Deidre Paul, Alan Rickhall, Jimmy Robertson, (presumably Hilary Strand ) Enemies: Sarah Atwell, Alice Boucher Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: ' ''"I never - 'till just now, decided to do the right thing, even if it was dumb, just cause it was the right thing." Other/Trivia * Brock Mason shares his name with a character from Dead Rising. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Brock, in chronological order: '''Pre-Game *Naked Ambition *High Gloss Highs V4 *Words Can't Bring Me Down *Dirty *Heartbeat Symphony Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Brock Mason. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *It's sad Brock got rolled when he did, because I was pretty curious to see how stuff would turn out between him and Hilary. Revisiting all these characters is like getting in touch with old friends, and often more because of remarkable pregames than anything really special in the game. That's in general, though. Brock had a great bit detailing his woes attempting to read the instructions for his gun, which was a highlight of its thread. I think he also had one of, if not the, most elaborate death scenes in V4. That said, I'm still not quite sure it's right not to count it as a kill for Sarah, but that's neither here nor there. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students